


Interruptions

by Cookiebun



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Michael Being A Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/pseuds/Cookiebun
Summary: Mikey keeps stopping by the loft at the most inopportune time... is it just a coincidence???





	

Michael sits behind the counter of the comic book store watching the monitor of his computer. He has headphones on so only he can hear what he’s watching. 

Michael is watching Brian and Justin in the loft. He figures if he can stop them from fucking enough times, that the spell Justin has on Brian will be broken. It’s obvious to Michael that the only reason Justin is still around is because Brian likes to fuck him more than once (although Michael can’t figure out why). Mikey thought they were rid of Justin when he left to be with Ethan, but Brian actually took the twink back. So here he is keeping tabs on the loft so he can stop by at the most inconvenient times, and does so as often as possible. He doesn’t remember when he had this idea, but he thinks it’s brilliant. 

 

Tonight is no different. Michael watches as Brian comes home from work and kisses Justin, who is just about finished cooking dinner, and changes into his jeans and tank immediately. It all seems so normal. They set the table and while eating dinner, talk about the day each of them had. Michael can’t seem to comprehend that he sees the two of them talking so often. Tonight Brian asks Justin to help work on an account he’s trying to land.

Michael forgets where he is and yells out loud, “Why would you ask the little twink for help? What the hell good is he?”

The two customers that are in the shop look at him funny. Michael just shakes his head and goes back to watching the computer. He sees Brian and Justin giving ideas back and forth and working quite well and efficiently together. This troubles Michael since he has always assumed those two didn’t talk, didn’t communicate, pretty much only fucked… I mean, the only thing Justin is to Brian is a fuck, right? 

Seeing that Brian and Justin would be working on the campaign for quite a while, Michael decides to turn off the video feed he’s watching for the night. Looks like Brian and Justin get a night free for a change. There’s always tomorrow! 

 

**********

 

Brian POV

 

I’ve been waiting for this all day. Work was tough, but I can always get through the day as long as I know what’s waiting for me at home. These lesbianic thoughts are going to slip out of my mouth one of these days if I don’t watch myself. 

 

Back to the “job” at hand. Sunshine is laid out in front of me with his head back and his hips thrusting in and out of my well lubed hand, bringing him closer and closer. I can’t get enough of watching his naked body respond even to the simplest of my touches. I squeeze his cock a little harder, and he moans in response. A sound I also never tire of hearing. He’s so close, but I can’t let him get off that easily. I stop my hand from pumping his cock, and he looks at me with those lusty blue eyes. 

 

“Not so quick, Sunshine. We have all night and I don’t plan on you coming just yet.”

I turn him over and kiss and lick my way down from his neck to the cleft just above his sweet ass. I then pull apart his cheeks and inhale the scent that drives me crazy. I tease him by nipping at the skin surrounding his delectable hole, but not touching the hole itself. He angles his body so he can thrust himself back into me, but I hold him steady… for now.

I begin to lap all over him, occasionally brushing over his exposed hole. I decide I’ve waited long enough and point my tongue and enter his luscious ass. I thrust my tongue in and out as Justin pushes his hips against me, making my tongue go deeper inside him.

 

I could rim Justin for hours, but I’m not sure my dick will last much longer. I can tell how close Sunshine is as well, so I make the executive decision to pull my tongue out and have the condom on my cock before Justin can even grunt at the loss of my penetration. I decide that my spit is going to have to be enough lube for this time and I line up my swollen member for entrance. Before I can even push myself in, Justin has thrust his ass back and buried my cock in his own ass. We begin our rhythm and damn this feels so good, nothing ever feels as good as being inside Justin… except maybe when he’s inside me, but I will NEVER admit that to anyone.

 

As I’m pounding into Justin, I can hear a pounding, but it isn’t just in my head… damn, it’s the door. I cannot believe it... AGAIN! This is happening all too often lately. It seems at least once or twice a week as I’m enjoying the tightness of Justin’s ass, we are being interrupted by someone at the door. Actually, it tends to be the same someone. I’m starting to wonder about that.

 

Justin tells me to ignore it, but I have a suspicion who it is. If I don’t get the door, we will soon be joined in our bedroom by the “visitor”. I quickly explain this to Justin. I think he’s starting to get a little suspicious as well, although we haven’t talked about it. I don’t want to talk about it, at least not yet.

 

I get up and throw on a pair of sweatpants quickly. As I open the loft door, Mikey is smiling at me. “Hey, Brian, ready to go?”

 

“Where do you think we’re going?” I ask as he walks past me into the loft.

“I thought we could go to Woody’s and then Babylon of course. Ben’s working on some papers, and I figured we could have a good old-fashioned Brian and Mikey’s adventure night.” Mikey says, as he is trying to be casual as he looks around the loft.

 

“Not tonight Mikey. I’m already busy.” I tell him as I look towards the bedroom, glad that the panels are closed.

 

“Very busy as a matter of fact,” Justin says as he saunters from the bedroom with sweatpants hanging low on his hips, showing off his damn fine bubble butt.

 

Justin goes to the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water and gets one for me as well. He does not offer one to Mikey. He sits down at the island and starts to drink his water. He’s looking at me, and I know he wants this part over quickly so we can get back to doing what we were doing. So do I, Sunshine, so do I.

 

“Mikey, as you can see, I’m not sitting home alone and bored. I’m quite happy with the plans I already have.” I say as I walk to Justin and wrap my arm around his waist, and lick behind his ear. I don’t want our mood totally lost, even with being interrupted. 

 

“Briaaaaaan. You can see HIM any time. We don’t spend that much time together anymore. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together ALONE.” Mikey snarks.

 

Does Mikey even realize how bad that whiney voice is? He uses it so often, it’s like nails on a chalkboard, it’s awful. And why does he think he can be so disrespectful to Justin, in front of me, in OUR HOME? 

 

“Mikey, I said no. Justin and I are having a night in.” I look at Justin and know that he picked up on my double entendre. “Time for you to go Mikey. Have fun. Say hi to the Professor for me.” I try leading him to the door as I say this, but he just moves to the sofa and sits down.

 

“Since you don’t wanna go out, maybe we can have a night in and watch a movie?” Mikey says, obviously not planning to leave easily.

 

“Not gonna happen Mikey. Like I said, Justin and I are busy tonight.” Justin just shakes his head at how obtuse Mikey is being. “You are not part of our plans, so like I said, you gotta go now.” I don’t want to be mean with Mikey, but I will get a bit more forceful if I have to.

 

“Okay, okay… fine, I guess whatever plans you have are more important than spending time with me.” He says trying to guilt me into letting him stay. He underestimates me, it’s not going to work on me, not this time.

 

“Drama queen much, Mikey? My plans have nothing to do with you. Don’t pout, it will give you wrinkles. Go home and keep the Professor company, maybe play some games with him!”

 

Mikey looks defeated but satisfied all at the same time. Only adding to the odd feelings I have about him lately. I need to look into this further, but not tonight. Mikey finally heads towards the door and when he is gone, I lock the door and set the alarm. Time to get back to business!

 

Justin looks at me and instantly my dick starts to harden and I’m already working my way back to the place I like being most of all. I pick Justin up and toss him over my shoulder and carry him to the bed while he giggles. In one swift motion as I flip him back on the bed, my hands pull his pants right off of him. I spin him over and grab a fresh condom to re-enter the warm, inviting cavern I long to be in.

 

It doesn’t take long for us to return to the natural rhythm we have… the pace begins to quicken and we’re both so close. I reach around and grab for Justin’s cock. It only takes a few pumps of his cock and a few thrusts of mine and we are both coming, screaming each other’s names.

 

**********

 

Over the next couple of days, Brian tries to figure out why he has such a bad feeling about Mikey and his interruptions. How does he always seem to show up at the most inconvenient times? He hasn’t shown up when he and Justin weren’t fucking in quite some time. How would he know when to show up? 

 

A thought suddenly occurs to Brian and it makes him nauseous. He doesn’t want to imagine that Mikey would go that far. He wouldn’t, would he? Brian starts to casually roam the loft trying to see if anything is out of place. That’s when he sees the first one. 

 

He hopes he was nonchalant when he notices the camera. He doesn’t want whoever put it there to know that he is on to them. He keeps looking around and finds a second camera. The first camera is placed to be able to see the dining and living room area of the loft. The second camera is placed in the bedroom portion of the loft so the bed is being watched.

 

Brian can’t stand to be in the loft right now, so he grabs his things and leaves. He calls Justin to find out where he is right now. Justin is just finishing class, so Brian asks him to meet at the office. Justin wonders why, but just agrees and heads in that direction.

 

Once they’re both in Brian’s office, Brian explains what he found in the loft. Justin is irate at the discovery. They both agree they THINK they know who put the cameras there, but don’t want to just go after Mikey without being sure it was him. They need a plan!

 

**********

 

The plan they come up with is to ignore the cameras and to have a conversation that they’re sure Mikey will listen to. Timing will be everything. It’s been a couple of days since the last interruption from Mikey, so the boys figure he must be ready and he should be watching them. 

 

After dinner, Brian and Justin go about their normal evening, knowing where they ALWAYS end up! They’re kissing on the sofa and work their way to the bedroom, losing clothing as they go. Once they’re in the bed, they take a pause and start talking.

 

“I wonder if we can live out another fantasy like we did last month.” Justin starts.

 

“Which one Sunshine? There are so many. Which one would you like to repeat?” Brian eggs him on.

 

“It’s true, there are so many hot ones… but I’m talking about the one we’re not supposed to mention. You know which one. I wonder if Michael has any clue. I still can’t believe Ben came to us with that one. Who knew he had such fond memories of you tying him up at the White Party.” Justin says with lust starting to cloud over his eyes.

 

Brian responds, “I’ve been known to have that effect on men. And since you were here, it didn’t break our one time only rule. Damn, that one was hot. I’m getting hard just thinking about it. How about I work my rope skills on you tonight?” 

 

Brian leans in and starts to kiss Justin and all conversation stops as the couple is lost in their need to feel each other.

 

**********

 

“Brian, I don’t know about this. I’m torn. If Mikey is the one behind the fucking cameras he absolutely deserves this, but we dragged Ben into this without really thinking it thru. I was so caught up in my anger with Mikey, but what if it wasn’t Mikey and we’ve caused problems that we can’t fix.” Justin says during the walk to the Diner for breakfast.

 

“Justin, if Mikey didn’t put those cameras in the loft, then he wouldn’t hear the fake story and nothing would come of it. If it is Mikey, like we suspect, then this is going to eat away at him… which he deserves, by the way. We did this for a reason Sunshine. We also did it on Saturday, so we’d be able to have all this resolved in as short a time as possible. We’ll be at Deb’s for dinner tonight. All will be out in the open tonight, one way or another. If we don’t get any response from Mikey, then we talk to the family and tell them what we found and maybe someone will be able to help us. If we get the reaction from Mikey that I expect, then this is over tonight for sure. I’m sure once the whole story is out and we apologize to Ben for having to use his name, Zen Ben will forgive us. Forgiving Mikey might not be so easy for him, though. Try to relax Sunshine, I’ve really thought this thru, to try to resolve this without getting MORE people upset.” Brian explains as he holds the door open for Justin and kisses him as they enter the diner.

 

**********

 

Brian and Justin get to Debbie’s house fashionably late as usual. When they walk in, it mostly seems normal. But when Brian walks up to Mikey to say hi, he notices Mikey being standoffish and KNOWS he was right and now confirms with himself what he has to do. Brian looks over at Justin and nods slightly to signal that it’s on.

 

Once everyone is at the table, conversation flows in its customary way. Sex naturally becomes the topic of conversation with this crowd and Brian knows the time has come for tonight’s portion of the plan. He waits for the opening and puts his plan in motion.

 

Emmett is kind enough to open the door so well for Brian in the conversation. “So what have you two been up to? You’ve kept yourselves so scarce lately. Surely you haven’t been so busy to make time for us!” Emmett says with a smile.

 

“We’ve just been so TIED UP lately. Haven’t been able to get free to come out and play much this week.” Brian says with a smirk, looking at Justin, and quickly glancing over to Ben. 

 

Nobody notices Brian looking at Ben except the one person that was meant to see it… Michael. Once Michael heard Brian say “tied up”, his interest is piqued. Michael’s anger is rising rapidly. He just can’t help himself.

 

“Asshole,” Mikey said. He said it so loudly, a couple people at the table actually flinched since it is so unexpected.

 

“What’s wrong, Michael?” Ben asks, concern apparent in his voice.

 

“How could you?” Michael says to not one person in particular. He was technically talking to all three people he believes wronged him.

 

“How could who do what, sweetie?” Emmett asked his friend.

 

“I can’t believe you would go to them to live out a fantasy instead of me. I thought you loved me and I was enough for you.” Mikey said with tears starting to form in his eyes looking directly at Ben.

 

Mikey continues as he turns his head towards Brian and Justin and the tears stop and the anger rises to the top, “And you two!!!! What the fuck! You have a fucked up relationship, whatever the fuck it is, so you have to try and ruin mine?”

 

Ben looks around in utter confusion. He starts to ask Mikey what he’s talking about, but Brian takes the lead. “Gee Mikey, how did you find out? Are you talking about the rope fantasy that happened last month?” Just trying to make sure all the pieces of the puzzle are on the table so to speak.

 

“It doesn’t matter how I found out, I just did! I can’t believe you would do that to me, Brian. I thought you were my best friend. It was one thing to know it happened BEFORE I met Ben, but we’re married now. I know that doesn’t mean anything to you, but I thought you respected me more than that!” Mikey says with anger and hurt reading all over his face.

 

Time for Brian to reveal the truth. He and Justin look at each other and resign themselves for what is about to happen. They figure, at first it will be all Brian’s fault, then when the family hears more of the story, it will be how could they do this to Mikey in front of everyone, then when they explain themselves AGAIN, the family is going to be in turmoil trying to figure out what to do next.

 

Brian begins, “Ok Mikey, let’s start with respect. You think I disrespected you because you THINK that I’ve slept with Ben again and with Justin this time, right?”

 

Mikey only nods in response since he expects to be taking Brian by surprise and now it seems like Brian is ready for this. 

 

Brian looks around and sees the confusion on everyone’s faces, but continues, “First, I have NOT had sex with Ben since you met him.”

 

Ben starts to speak, but Brian raises his hand to quiet him and says, “Hold up Professor, I’ll explain everything.”

 

Brian proceeds to explain to the family how both he and Justin were beginning to find it odd that Mikey only stopped by when they were in the middle of fucking. Also, when they became suspicious, they started to try and figure out how he would even know if he was interrupting. They told everyone of the sick feeling they got when they found the cameras in the loft that were watching them. They ended by telling of their plan to confirm their suspicions, which the family had just witnessed.

 

The entire family just sits there in stunned silence for a few minutes while Mikey looks around wondering what’s going to happen.

 

Debbie is the first to speak, “What the fuck were you thinking, you little asshole?”

 

Brian starts to answer when he’s surprised to realize Debbie wasn’t talking to him, she was speaking to Michael. 

 

Michael snaps his head towards his mother, “I was looking after Brian. He IS my best friend after all. It was only gonna be a matter of time before Justin left him again. I was protecting Brian.” He says matter of factly.

 

Everyone at the table is staring at Mikey with their jaws dropped since he didn’t even try to deny it. It seems he has decided to stand by his atrocious behavior. He thinks he can justify it to make Justin the bad guy and him the hero.

 

Mikey continues while pointing at Justin, “He’s only using Brian because of his money. He’ll find someone else and leave again, and I’m just trying to make that happens sooner so that Brian doesn’t fall for his lies and end up hurt like last time.”

 

Mikey is so confident that he’s right in this situation, he doesn’t realize that nobody is buying his excuses. Ben is the first to speak, “Michael, what makes you think that installing cameras and watching the loft is acceptable for any reason? How would you feel if we found out that someone was watching us at any time?”

 

Mikey doesn’t even pause to think about his answer. “It’s different with us Ben. We’re in a relationship. Brian and Justin are just fucking. Brian doesn’t care about the twink. Never has, never will.” He states referencing the line Brian always uses about loving him.

 

Before Ben can respond, Brian stands up and gets right in Mikey’s face. “Listen here, asshole. Who are you to decide what I feel for Justin or not. Even if it was just me in the loft, you have NO right to be watching me. You definitely have no right to watch Justin and I together. When the hell did you get in my loft and install the equipment? Did watching Justin and I fucking get you all hot and horny? Did you get off on us? What’s the matter Mikey, not so confident now are you?” Brian says as he sees that Mikey won't even look up from the floor.

 

Michael realizes he isn’t coming across as the hero in this. He isn’t sorry for what he did, but he needs to think of some way to get everyone to let this go. He goes with his old stand-by. 

 

“But Brian, you’re my best friend. I was looking out for you. I only had your best interests in mind.” Michael tries.

 

Brian grabs Justin’s hand and they start to leave the table. Brian turns around and says, “You’ve made this easy on me Michael, you are wrong on so many things. You are not my best friend, I’m not even sure if we’re friends at all. If you were my best friend, you wouldn’t have invaded my loft like you did. If you were my best friend, you would at least have tried to be remorseful for what you did. You haven’t even attempted to apologize. You don’t think that you did anything wrong. That’s almost as bad as what you did. Don’t bother trying to use your key to the loft Michael, the locks have already been changed. You are no longer welcome in our home.”

 

Having said that, Brian and Justin leave Debbie’s as everyone else is left at the table to deal with the aftermath. Michael can’t believe that Brian just spoke to him like that. He realizes that Brian called him Michael instead of Mikey, and that saddens him as much as what Brian said.

 

Vic is the first to speak. “Well, dinner here is never boring.” He says trying to lighten the mood, if even only slightly.

 

“Michael, I am so upset with you right now. I can’t believe that you are trying to justify what you did. I wouldn’t blame Brian if he never speaks to you again. And I think you’re lucky that Brian did all the speaking today instead of Justin. You could see the anger just pouring off of him. I don’t know if Justin would have been able to be restrained if he started with you. I might have let him.” Debbie says while shaking her head at Michael, who still will not acknowledge anyone else.

 

Everyone starts getting up from the table and bringing their dishes to the sink. Everyone except Michael that is. He’s still sitting there trying to figure out how this all went wrong. He finally goes over to Ben and asks, “So you never went to Brian and Justin and asked to have a threeway with them where they tie you up to relive the White Party?”

 

Ben just shakes his head no. Michael starts to smile and says, “That’s great. Then at least I know that WE’RE good. I was so upset that you didn’t think I was enough for you, but now I know that Justin just lied to try and hurt me. It almost worked too. I should have known that you would never do that.”

 

Ben can’t believe where Michael’s thoughts have taken him. He looks Michael directly in the eyes and speaks, “That’s what you took away from all of this? That Justin lied and tried to split us up? And you think everything is good now?” 

 

Michael smiles and nods his head. Ben is stunned again. “Wow Michael. I didn’t realize how bad it really is. Justin and Brian’s story isn’t an issue. How you heard it, that’s a huge issue. The fact that you still see nothing wrong with what you did is an issue I’m not sure I can overlook. I’m sorry Michael, but I think I need some time to think. Some time alone.” With that, Ben says his goodbyes to the family and leaves Debbie’s house.

 

Mikey isn’t sure what happened. What does Ben mean “need some time”? Emmett overheard what happened and can see the confused look on Mikey’s face and explains to him that Ben is gone, for now at least. 

 

Michael doesn’t believe it. How did this all go so wrong? He was only trying to protect Brian. Why can’t anyone see that. When he realizes nobody at the house is going to take his side, he leaves and goes to the comic book store. He sits down behind the counter and turns on the computer. Without even a second thought, he opens up the feeds from the cameras at the loft. 

 

The comic book store is closer to Deb’s than the loft is, so as Mikey turns on the feeds, Brian and Justin are just getting back. As they enter the loft, Brian pulls Justin in to hold him close. He’s saying comforting words to Justin that Mikey can’t hear. Within minutes, both Brian and Justin walk away from each other... each heading in a different direction. Michael smiles thinking his plan may have worked after all, until he notices that they are each headed for a camera. Within seconds both camera feeds cut out as the cameras are removed from their locations and thrown away. 

 

Michael turns off the computer and just sits there and pouts for a while. When he finally gets home, he expects to find Ben there. When there’s nobody there, reality finally hits him. He sits on the sofa and tries to figure out what went wrong.

 

Back at the loft, with the cameras properly disposed of, Brian and Justin decide to take a nice, long, relaxing shower. Of course that includes mutual blow jobs. Once they run out of hot water, they dry themselves off and lay down on the bed. 

 

Justin starts, “I’m sorry that happened Brian. I know Michael is your best friend. That couldn’t have been easy for you.”

 

Brian looks at Justin running his fingers thru the soft blonde hair. “I meant what I said at Debbie’s. He isn’t my best friend, not anymore. Not sure if he has been for a while now. What he did is unconscionable, and he doesn’t even see what was wrong with his actions. I just can’t deal with him. And he was wrong, by the way. We aren’t just fucking. I DO care about you. I may not have said the words you want to hear, but I would like to think that my actions speak pretty loudly. But just so you’re sure….”

 

Brian gets quiet for a minute and looks down at the bed slightly away from Justin. Justin wisely keeps quiet himself. Brian looks nervous, but then looks up. He looks Justin directly in the eyes, all hesitation gone.

 

“I do love you. I don’t know why it scares me to say the words, but I wanted you to hear them from me. I’m still me though. I’m still an asshole.” Brian says with a smirk, but continues. “I’m not going to turn into some lesbian, but you deserved to hear me say the words. And just for the record. YOU are my best friend… and more.”

 

Justin’s face lights up with one of his biggest Sunshine smiles ever. Now both of them are smiling, and Brian leans down to kiss HIS Sunshine. All the kissing ignites the next of several rounds of sex for the night. All thoughts of Michael are quickly gone, and the two men have one of their most intense nights of making love. Now that Brian has shared his heart, the men know that things are good… nothing will bother them. Not even interruptions!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Deborah (kellankyle) for being my AWESOME beta!


End file.
